Mouse
by catseyes77
Summary: I don't believe ... I do not want to believe that I live in a world where such a nightmare could happen ... I do not want to" Itachi remembered the words of his ex-supervisor.he closed his eyes inhaling the evening air. AU, OOC


This is an AU story, and the characters are going to be OOC, so don't hate it's just a story.

Also Tsunade doesn't have a last name in the manga or anime so I gave her Senju as last name, since she's the granddaughter of the first Hokage, and she's younger then in the story.

Characters in this chapter:

Itachi – 21 – a young police officer.

Tsunade – 30 – Itachi's supervisor.

Asuma - 38 – a local sheriff.

Akasuna Sasori – 34 - a doctor.

************

Uchiha Itachi took a sip of a strong expensive coffee, with a clink place the small china cup on the edge of the desktop; again taking the computer mouse, he continued his rather interesting conversation over the internet with his girlfriend; Hikari, when his radio called before he could type up his reply. Rolling his eyes and quite reluctantly, Itachi held out his hand, took the source of the unpleasant and tuneless tone by pressing 'Receiving' a call.

**Uchiha?!**– Pitched voice, as usual, at higher tones. Young male barely audibly sighed and again raised his eyes upward, as if praying to God for patience. Detective Tsunade. A woman who went to great lengths to poison his life, from the moment he came to practice in the police station in Konoha. What is it this time?

**Uchiha** – continued the detective. One more quality in her that irritated Itachi to no end. He hated his last name, and Detective Tsunade Senju called him solely by his last name, - **Get ready, close off all of your pornographic sites, turn off the computer and start working your behind to the wheel.**

**- What happened, Senju?** – Unmotivated Itachi sighed, leaning back in his chair, - **again search for the missing black cat, for that fat lady?**

**- No Uchiha. This is more serious, and if you want something in your not so smart head to click, then you have to see this.**

**- Ok Tsunade, where to?**

**- Ok listen…**

Itachi noticed the place right away. Cluster of cars, a crowd of onlookers standing behind the yellow tape. He caught the sight of the local sheriffs car, two more from the police division and a white van. Who owned it, Itachi didn't know. He walked out of his car, and inhaled the air. The place was wooded, so the air was supposed to be fresh, but Itachi winced when it got into his lungs. There was no freshness. It smelled of death.

Tsunade Senju, tall blonde, big-breasted woman of 30 years old, made her way to him. Cold brown eyes, flawless light make-up, and a police uniform made right to fit her form. Everything as it should be. Itachi nervously smiled to her, but she only frowned angrily.

- **Forever slow, Uchiha.**

**- Sorry, Detective, but can you…**

**- What?**

**- Nothing**

**- Let's go, Uchiha. We found something****.**

**  
**Here, under the shady trees, was a small house, harmless from the outside, made from dark wood. The doors where open. Here and there policemen scurried around, and people from law and medical department. Sarutobi Asuma, local sheriff, blocked their way inside the house.

**- Tsunade, I don't think, that he should see this…**

**- He's my pupil, Asuma. And that's for me to decide. –** Interrupted the woman in a form of an icy voice, and Asuma looked down stepping aside.

They went into the house. Unpleasant smell hit their noses, mingling with the aroma of wet trees. Itachi shifted uncomfortably. This smell was familiar to him from his third semester of med-college. Smell of death. He swallowed. Curtains on the windows were torn. An old light carpet in the room had some kind of crimson stains frozen all over it.

**-"Gods, it's blood" **– Itachi shuddered with the thought.  
**- Into the basement. –** shortly commanded the detective.

Steps were high and wet. Itachi felt, how his hands began to sweat with nervousness. His stomach tightened, and he felt that, a cup of coffee was definitely unnecessary. Finally they stepped onto a concrete floor. It was dark, and his eyes didn't want to get use to this dark.

**- Here… -** Tsunade softly said, it was so unlike her, she lit a large lantern, and led them along the walls covered with mold, and Itachi felt that he's loosing consciousness.

He belched, and took a step back, his whole body shook, and he wiped his mouth with his hand.

**- What is this? …What is this? – **Lips trembled, as if he was about to burst into tears, dark black eyes were open wide. His gaze tossed along the walls, exactly as the light from the lantern, opening their eyes to human bodies. There were a lot, a dozen or two, no less. Itachi made a shaky step forward and Tsuande stepped behind him.

Dead bodies. Dead…

They were boys and youngsters, from 13 to 18, oldest were his age. They were stripped almost completely, and blood frozen stood out on their depleted bodies. Later, when Itachi recovered a little from the shock, he saw a thick metal chain, to which they were chained to the footboard, sticking out straight from the wall.

**- We think it's an abandoned brothel…it's clients specializing especially on boys…by the way they look we can see traces of beatings and violence…they died, most likely, from hunger, some – from loss of blood… -** detective spoke, and transferred the lantern from one body to the next. **– Gods, look at this one, this one, is clearly even less then 13. **

Itachi froze from shock. His hands shook, and legs refused to listen.

**- Gods, what a horrifying sight, Tsunade…**

**- Yes, unpleasant, but we still…**

And here Itachi hears it. A moan. Barely hearable, that he thought it was the wind outside the window, but the moan came again.

**- Shut up, Tsunade. –** He whispered, and suddenly she listened to him, frozen with an open mouth. **– Listen…**

She heard. The moan came from the far wall, opposite the stairs. Slowly, unbelieving the detective approached the spot, and squat down. Itachi froze, it seemed he wasn't breathing.

**- Uchiha, come here… **

He came over. Tsunade sat beside the young man, a little bit younger then him. He lay on the floor, compressed into a ball, and obviously unconscious, but the fact that he was alive, there was no doubt.

**- Jesus, he's alive… -** Tsunade gasped and jumped to her feet. **– Doctor Akasuna!! Here, quick! We found a survivor!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
End of Chapter one…what do you think?**


End file.
